Spoofed
by Jish
Summary: A secret of Kyle's gets sent out to everyone, but there is no record of him ever sending it! With Stan and the rest of his friends by his side, will they find out who, and by what means, sent the message? And what will become of Kyle from the message reaching his parents? Complete.
1. The Phantom Texts

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here's a new South Park fic I started after getting a random idea while on the bus listening to a song that has nothing to do with the themes of this story. That's how my brain works, and I think that's a good thing. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Spoofed (Chapter 1)-The Phantom Texts**

_Fucking brutal…_

…Is how I would describe that exam that I just had. What the hell, teacher? I get that it's an AP course and it is supposed to help prepare us for college, but it doesn't actually have to be a college course. This is high school; most of us are either sophomores, like me, or juniors. We don't need to be ass-fucked by tests this early on in our lives. AP Government…

…More like AP Makes-Me-Want-To-Commit-Suicide-But-Not-Really-Because-I-Like-Living….

Seriously, though.

Fuck. That. Test. So. Hard. That. It. Bleeds. Out.

Whatever. It's done, and I don't have to worry about it ever again. I just have to worry about getting my phone out of my locker. I leave it in my locker just in case it goes off, even though I leave it on silent. Because if it goes off, we would get, at the very minimum, ten percent knocked off the exam. I cannot have that happen. It feels like I barely earned ten percent to begin with…

I wish at least one of my friends was in that class with me. But, no such luck. They said I was crazy for even trying it, let alone staying in it rather than going to regular government with them.

Locker. Remember the combination. Uhh…yes. Two, thirty-two, eighteen. Geeze, that test really fucked with my mind. I grab my phone and press the button to look at the time and…

…What the hell?

_Fourteen_ texts and _seven_ missed calls?

I…don't have time to look at these right now. I wasted two minutes of the passing period finishing the text, and I have to hurry or I'll be late to my next class, which is Spanish 2.

I make it with about twenty seconds to spare, and the only open seats are on the other side of the room from where Stan is. Damn it! I want to be with my friend. He waves to me kind of…hesitantly…before I shrug it off and sit down.

"Guys, oh my. Well, uhh, just grab the worksheet packet off the front table and turn it in tomorrow. I woke up with an awful sore throat and back pain, and I don't feel like teaching today. Feel free to work together or just talk, I don't care. Just please try to keep it down or I'll make it due by the end of class. Sorry. I know you all were looking forward to starting reflexive verbs, but that'll have to wait. Go, or whatever." Our teacher says and I'm very happy. I love this class, and I love this teacher. She has an amazing sense of humor, and she needs a break sometimes too. And she's giving us an easy day!

I walk up to the front and grab a packet. I…do not want to do this right now because my brain is fucking _dead_. I get back to my seat and not a moment later, Stan sits down in the one next to me because it's pretty much free time.

"Dude. What the hell? You tell me over _text_? Who does that?" Stan immediately says. I guess that explains the odd hesitation when I walked into the classroom, but not _why_ it was there in the first place.

"What? Over text? What did I do?" I ask. Did the test fuck my mind's asshole more than I realize? I don't remember texting anyone anything…

…Wait!

Does this have to do with all the texts and calls I have? Maybe I should look at those in a minute…

"You told me you were gay. Not that it's a problem, I just wished you told me in person. What kind of best friend just does it over a text, let alone waits this long to tell his best friend anyway?" Stan says, and I am just stupefied…

…Because I never told anyone that! WHAT THE FUCK?

"I did _what_ now?" I say rather loudly, realizing my mistake because I have to keep my voice down. It is good that he has no problem with it, but I never told him or anyone else that secret.

"You…didn't come out to everyone in a mass text? Because all our friends are talking about it." Stan says, and I can feel my heart racing.

"I-I did not. I _am_, but I never told anyone…" I whisper the last part.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Stan asks, and I don't really know how to answer that.

"I just wasn't ready to, I guess. I'm _still_ not ready. H-Holy shit, dude! Everyone knows! How?" I ask, scrambling to get my phone out of my pocket. I open up my conversation with Stan…

…and there's nothing there! I check the conversations I have with Butters and Kenny, too. There's no mention of my outing.

"What the shit? I have no sent message about this." I say, and Stan pulls out his own phone.

"Here. Just look." Stan shows me, and…

…There it is.

/_I have something to tell you. I'm gay. I'm coming out./_

That's what's written. Before that is the conversation with Stan that I have on my phone. I just…don't have this message. How is that even possible?

"What? I didn't send that." I say, and Stan looks like he's beginning to understand.

"Oh, shit, dude! You were just forcibly outed! Fuck! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I accused you of doing that. I didn't know!" Stan says, and he's right. Goddamn it…

"I think I'm alright, kind of. I just don't even know what to think anymore, dude. At least you don't mind. I think if you hated me or something I would be acting very differently right now. I think my mind us just numb from that ass-fucking my mind got from the AP Gov test that I just have a headache and want to take a nap. I have all these texts and these missed calls from my parents – Oh SHIT!" I say harshly but quietly.

"No way! You were outed to your parents? Oh, fuck, dude!" Stan says, and this situation just turned from somewhat-bad with the school knowing to incredibly kill-me-now-horrible with my parents knowing. I thought that test made me want to jokingly commit suicide…this makes me actually feel it for a second only, though…because I do still enjoy living even though my secret is out without any control of my own.

"Yeah. Just for a moment, forget the other people I got texts back from, you know how my parents are. They want me to continue the family bloodline because Ike is adopted and all that shit. Then there's the fact that I have no idea how they would react to me being...you know. Oh, fuck dude! How did this even happen?" I just bury my face into my arms on the desk. Stan knows I'm not crying; he just knows that this is pretty scary and stressful for me…and making my headache so much worse.

"I don't know, dude. But I'll try to help you find out any way I can." Stan says, putting an arm around my shoulders. My best friend is freaking awesome!

"Thanks, Stan. Just…what do I do right now?" I ask my best friend…who just found out that I'm _gay_ and who had _no_ reaction whatsoever to finding out that I'm gay.

"Hell if I know, dude. But, here's a thought. I start this packet, you go through the texts and see exactly who's cool about it and stuff, and copy what I get done so we kill two birds with one stone." Stan says, and that's classic Stan. Wanting get as much done in as little time and as little work as possible.

"Uhh, sure. Let's…do that, I guess. Fuck, dude!" I say and go to my messages list. The first one on the bottom, which I already read…is Stan's. I know he's cool with it, and his message was just saying how it's cool but how I should have told him in person. That's…all in the past now. Like, one minute ago!

The people from school who sent stuff like "Congratulations" or "Cool" or "Really? Nice" were from Butters, Kenny, Wendy, Craig, Timmy, and Clyde. The people who _didn't_ react to well were Bebe (though she said she didn't care that I'm gay only that I 'led her on' these past few years, which is bullshit because I never once said anything to her about going out or _anything_), Token (he's always kind of hated me so it probably has nothing to do with the fact that I'm gay itself), and…_of course_…Cartman.

From my family, my brother Ike is fine with it. Then, last but not least, are my parents. Their messages…

…Don't have a reaction. All they say is "Call us NOW!" exactly the same way. Though they didn't write a reaction, one can be deduced because that…has a very negative connotation and tone attached with the all capitals.

Fuck. My. Life. Harder. Than. That. Test. Fucked. My. Mind.

"Kyle, what's the preterite form of _ser_ for _Ustedes_ again?" Stan asks. He really is concentrating on that packet so I don't have to do it later…

"_Fueron_, Stan. It's also the same for _ir_, in case you forgot." I say, thinking about all these texts for a moment.

It's good that almost everyone I know at aschool accepts me! And the two that don't, not including the fatass, have _other_ reasons besides it to not like me (which I don't like that they don't like me, but it can't be helped [it's not that me being gay can be helped, either!]).

"So, almost everyone's fine with it! That's really a huge relief. I just don't know how to read my parents. All they said was to call them now with 'now' all in capital letters." I tell Stan, and I hear him sigh while he still works on the packet.

"I think you should wait until you see them when we walk home. If you want, I'll be with you for moral support." Stan says, not stopping the packet. He…_must_ have no problem if he really does want me to have less to worry about.

"Yeah, dude. That…would mean a lot. What if…you know…they kick me out or something?" I mean…they might. Who knows? Everyone knows about the horror stories LGBT youth face…I just hope I won't be another piece of data to add to those statistics…

"Then you would stay with me until it blows over. Seriously, dude. It'll be _fine_. Trust me." Stan says and drops his pencil after finishing the second page. "Here. My hand is tired. You can start copying while my hand rests." He pushed the packet over to me, and I start writing whatever he wrote without thinking about it.

"Should I lie to them? Say I didn't even send it?" I ask Stan. I don't want to…it feels _great_ being out and not worrying about putting on a show or anything anymore.

"It's your choice dude. I'll support whatever you choose. If you choose to tell them, I'll be there. If you want to lie, I'll keep your lie from them and my parents." Stan tells me. He really is a true friend.

"How do you think this message got out? I did not send it. Who knew I was gay? I never told anyone! And how did they send it to all those people in my contacts? It just…doesn't make sense, dude!" I say while writing Stan's answers at the same time. It's good that we both have learned to multitask.

"I don't know, dude, but we'll find out. I'm with you." Stan says, and I start to feel good.

We will figure this out. As long as I have my friends, my brother, and especially my best friend, I'll get through this.

**AN: How was this first chapter? Did you guys enjoy it? I do have a rough outline of the plot, so I am not playing by ear with this one. I hope you guys like this tory so far and will stick around! Also, don't forget to review!**


	2. Leading Up

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

**A/N: So, here is the second chapter! Did you guys like the first one? I don't estimate this story being that long, maybe around six or seven. But, who knows where I'll take it? I certainly don't. And with that, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Also, please review!**

"How do you think this message got out? I did not send it. Who knew I was gay? I never told anyone! And how did they send it to all those people in my contacts? It just…doesn't make sense, dude!" I say.

"I don't know, dude, but we'll find out. I'm with you." Stan says, and I start to feel good.

We will figure this out. As long as I have my friends, my brother, and especially my best friend, I'll get through this.

**Spoofed (Chapter 2)-Leading Up**

Well, we somehow managed to get that packet finished by the end of class. That means no homework, at least not for Spanish. That's _one_ good thing that's happened today…on top of the few _awful_ things that happened: an ass-fucking of my mind by the A.P. Gov test and…oh, yeah…being _outted with no control over it_!

Like, how the _fuck_ does that even happen? This sucks! I'm reacting a bit differently than I was during class earlier, but that's because it finally sunk in. I am pretty much over that test, and now I realize the magnitude of what actually happened to me. And I am fucking _pissed_. I've never been a cool-tempered one; I've always kind of had a hot streak and I am known for getting angry pretty easily, but this takes the prize.

I am so _pissed_ and _enraged_. But, there is a glint of hope!

Lunch wasn't _too_ amazing….at first, at least. Lunch is right after fourth period, which happens to be Spanish. I had tried to act like nothing had happened, like I wasn't forcibly outted or anything. I had gotten my lunch: pizza, fries, an apple, and some chocolate milk all for free (got to love being able to lie on the meal application at the beginning of each year and say that my family's income is low enough for free food because we know the school won't check it – all my friends and myself have been doing this since we started high school last year and we will continue to do this until we graduate). After I got my food, I went to our usual table and waited for everyone to come. And everyone did come, but it didn't stay calm for long…which wasn't actually that bad.

"Hey, fags." Cartman had said when he joined the rest of us. Surprisingly, that _was not_ what got things chaotic. That's what he _always_ says when he sits.

"Hey, dude." I said. Cartman, though he responded to my text badly (and in my surprised mood made me rush to judgement), isn't actually that bad anymore. He's still an asshole, but we all do consider him a dear friend. I know that text was just to get a rise out of me. I was just overreacting when I read it.

"So, Kyle, how bad did that AP Test fuck you?" Kenny asked, smirking. Like _he_ was going to take the class. Yeah, right.

"Hard. I can barely walk." I said, playing along with the innuendo. I have been saying for the past two weeks how hard this test would _fuck_ me, and I kept thinking how it did right after the exam. Now, I was just giving in because the test was _over_.

"Can we address the elephant in the room?" Butters said. I know what he was talking about, but I decided to make a joke.

"Cartman, what do we need to address to you?" I said, and everyone laughed at that, him included!

"I swear, Kyle, I'm going to kick you _square in the nuts_, you hippie Jew!" He said with a smile. I can't believe the dynamic of our friendship now.

"Sure you will, Fatass. But, alright. Yes, I'm gay. But, I did _not_ send that message." I said, and the table went silent for a moment and then started back up again.

"Wait, what?" Wendy spoke up. It's a little…_odd_…how she's the only girl we hang out with, especially because she hasn't even been Stan's girlfriend since early seventh grade three years ago. Stan was the one who broke up with her, but on the best of terms! They just were, and are, better as great friends than not-too-committed boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Exactly. My reaction _exactly_ when Stan told me about it during Spanish. I had no idea it got out! It even got out to my parents! I'm just glad that you all are alright with it. But, I don't know what happened." I had explained, and I see them all trying to process it. I actually forgot I had food, so that's when I took my first bit of the somewhat-too-greasy pizza. Well, it had tasted good…

"That's _fucked up_, man." Stan said. He knew this already, but he just said it to reiterate his support for me.

"I know! How are we going to even find out who did it? I have no idea where to start!" I said, taking a drink of one of my two chocolate milks (I had slipped the other one into my pocket because extras do cost money regardless of meal applications or not. I guess I _do_ fit some of the Jew stereotypes…).

"Well that's easy, my dear Kyle." Cartman said, and we all looked over to the Fatass, who was peeling nonchalantly his orange. "Come by my house tomorrow after school. Bring your hippe-fag boyfriend and the poor boy with you." He said, slightly amused. I didn't know what he was getting.

"Why?" I had asked, and he cocked his head to his side.

"Because I'm going to help you." He said, head still cocked and seemingly-confused.

"Why would you help me, Fatass?" I was just playing along now, and he knew it. That's why I wasn't surprised from the next thing he said.

"Because whoever did this, they hurt you. They pissed you off. That's unacceptable…because that's _my_ job!" He said the last part with a smirk, and I laughed along with the rest of the table to that. "But, to be seriously for a second, I have to make some calls. I'll explain tomorrow." He had said, and that was that. Nothing else was said about my situation, and the rest of the day was mediocre at best.

But now, I am walking home with Stan. Cartman said to come over tomorrow, and I can't use that as a distraction for today.

"Kyle, can I ask you something?" Stan asks.

"Of course. You know you don't even have to ask to be able to ask." I say. It's going to be a while before everything calms down, but at least tings are as great as they _can_ be.

"I'm just curious. How long have you known?" He asks, and I chuckle at that. That was the big question?

"Uhh, close to a year actually. About ten or eleven months. Around Winter Break last year. But I thought I was bi since seventh, but I wasn't sure until last year." I say. I am only _now_ realizing how long of a time that is.

"Damn! Three years! Was it hard keeping it a secret that long? I mean, it must have been killing you!" He says in response. Actually…

"It was at first. But I came to just accept it about six months ago. I stopped worrying about it." I say to Stan.

Over time, I kind of just accepted that I liked boys _a lot_ more than girls. I took me a _long time_ to get over my "bi" phase. I just didn't want to accept that I liked only boys. It's just that if one is bi, he or she can still go for the opposite gender. But if one isn't bi and is just gay, it was as if I was resigning to some horrible fate…which I quickly realized I _wasn't_, but was just still gay.

"Jeez. I can't even imagine holding something that big in. I wouldn't have been strong enough. You're…strong, Kyle. I wish I knew so I could've helped you. But, I completely understand why you didn't tell me. And I am _so sorry_ that this happened to you today, but we'll get through it. You're not alone anymore. You have _all of us_ by your side, even Cartman!" Stan says, and I am glad that I live around such awesome people. If I was in an environment where it wasn't so accepted, things would be _very_ different right now.

"Thank you, Stan." I say. I've never been really great at expressing gratitude, only criticism and anger.

"We need to learn to drive soon, dude. I'm tired of walking." Stan says, and I laugh. We are almost old enough to get our permits.

"Yeah, but it's not like our families have extra cars to give us, or money for one." I say, and he shrugs. He still makes a good point though; walking starts to suck when we know we have other options.

In only a few more minutes, we get to my house. I unlock the door and we walk in and go up to my room. Nobody is home; Mom is out picking up Ike because his school is considerable farther than ours is and he shouldn't have to walk that.

We decide to just turn on the television while we begin our homework. I don't have that much; I don't have homework for AP Gov because we just had our test and we both finished our Spanish packet. All we have are catching up on our daily Journal entries and Reading Logs for our shared English class, and I have some easy Trig homework (establishing identities is actually really easy – you just have to think how the two are related and that's it) while Stan has some easy algebra questions on his Chemistry homework. I get about halfway through the Trig homework when I hear the front door open.

"Kyle, you could come down here please, bubeleh?" I look over to Stan, who just shrugs; after all, her voice didn't sound mad or anything. I guess it's now or never…

We walk out of my room and Ike walks up the stairs in our direction. "Hey, guys." Ike says and walks into his room. I guess that's a good thing; I'm pretty sure he would have warned me if Mom was mad or anything. We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mom is pouring herself a glass of diet soda.

"Hey Mom." I say. Maybe she didn't even get the message; maybe the responses from her and Dad were for something else entirely, and it was only a coincidence it was today. My Mom turns around when she hears my voice.

"Hello there Bubby, and hello there Stanley." Mom says, smiling. This may turn out to be a good thing after all…

**A/N: Ehh, I didn't know how to end this one. I didn't want to start the next part of it because it would end at an even ****_worse_**** cut-off point. Especially with the way the main plot of this story (what the title is based off of) and the sub-plot works (the main focus of this chapter), I would like to have an even amount of development per chapter until the sub-plot is done and I can focus on the main one.**

**I also would like to tell any new readers of mine that I try to update stories within two weeks of the previous update, but that may be harder to achieve now because I am currently working on three separate stories (check my profile for details – I keep a subsection of current chapter stories listed). So, I apologize in advance for any late-updating. But, I hope you guys enjoyed this one and stick around for more. Also, don't forget to review!**


	3. The Beginning Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter, guys! I just want to point out that if anyone is surprised from the last chapter that I made Cartman a good guy, I kind of felt like I owed it to him after what I did to him in "Legacy Scars" (which I think you all should read, especially if you like this writing style of mine). And with that, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also, please review!**

Maybe she didn't even get the message; maybe the responses from her and Dad were for something else entirely, and it was only a coincidence it was today. My Mom turns around when she hears my voice.

"Hello there Bubby, and hello there Stanley." Mom says, smiling. This may turn out to be a good thing after all…

**Spoofed (Chapter 3)-The Beginning Begins**

"Mom, you called me downstairs?" I ask her, and she gets a small frown.

"Yes, Kyle. It's not that serious as we thought it was earlier, but something happened to your cousin Kyle." I…was totally right. This had nothing to do with my gayness, did it?

But…my cousin Kyle. He's…a lot to handle except in _very_ small doses. I do talk to him occasionally over texting, and I assume he got my text (at least I assume his phone did – he might not have actually read it yet, which would explain no response from him).

"Oh my God! What happened?" I ask. He is still family, and I do love him even though he can get pretty annoying.

"He was in a car accident. He's fine, thank God. He only has a broken arm and leg, so nothing _too_ serious or permanent. But a truck had hit their school bus on the way to a field trip, and it was pretty bad. My sister, his mother and your aunt, called me from the hospital crying. That's why your father and I sent those texts to you because you guys are pretty close, but we forgot you had a test today and we didn't know what time it ended so we didn't send you anything else after." Mom says, and I breathe a huge sigh of relief.

But…did they or did they not get a text from my number saying I was gay? So, it really was just a huge coincidence that they sent that message when they did the way that they did. This…is either a blessing or a curse. I'm not sure which, yet…

"That's…really good he's going to be okay. I'll call him later. But, Mom…did you get anything from me today?" Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead. If she _doesn't_ know, then I'm safe! But, then I'm in the closet again. And who knows how long it'll be before they find out somehow, anyway?

"Oh, Kyle, you're talking about that text you sent your father and me about being gay after we sent that first message. We already knew, honey. But we couldn't respond because like I said, I didn't know when your test was and I only saw it like an hour after the timestamp. Oh, honey, did not responding worry you? I'm so sorry!" Mom says, and I…just about freak _the fuck_ out.

Okay, it is _great_ that she's not freaking out. That's actually amazing (like seriously so!); it means I don't have to worry. But, there are two issues with this.

One, _how in the hell_ did my parents already _know_? I'm not obvious, damn it! Stan didn't suspect…did he? And Stan has just been watching this whole scene unfold; I wonder what he thinks about all this. And two, they got the message _after_ they sent that first one?

This is a clue actually; I never looked at time received messages on anybody's phone. If I do this, I can at least narrow down a range of times (if they all weren't sent at the same time, because I still have no idea and Cartman will hopefully be able to _somehow_ shed some light upon this mystery) when all this shit went down. And that range of times could potentially narrow down possible suspects, like who was in my class or any of my friends' classes and if someone went on a break, etc. This is a start! I have a lead!

"WHAT? Y-you _knew_? How?" I ask her, and she only smiles and pats my head like I was a little kid again. Mom! This is serious!

"Well, we didn't _know_ for sure. We just had a really large suspicion. You never talked about any girls you liked, never went on any dates, and you did seem rather depressed until a few months ago. Your dad and I talked it over and we thought this might be the case. At first, we were kind of…_uneased_ at the possibility, but after talking it out some more, we're both fine with it now, Kyle. We love you and we just want you to be happy." Mom says, and she opens her arms for a hug. I look at her, look at Stan, and then look back at her and I go in for the hug, finally relieved that it's out in the open. "You too, Stanley. Come here." Mom says, and I chuckle when I feel Stan next to me, hugging both my mom and me. "But I do have one question." My mom says and I pull away and look at her.

"What is it?" The hug ends and Stan steps away from the close contact with Mom.

"Is Stanley your boyfriend?" My mom asks, and I start _laughing_. Like, holy shit, spewing my _lungs_ out of my mouth laughing. I have _never_ heard my mom say something that funny!

"Oh, GOD no! Just, no!" I say, still laughing.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, dude? I'm a catch!" Stan says in mock-insult, but joins in my laughter a minute later.

"Ehh, you're just my best friend. I couldn't imagine us as anything more. It would just be _weird_." I say. Stan just pouts at me. When in doubt: just make fun of Stan. It eases any tense situation and we all get a good laugh out of it, he included.

"Okay, boys. Now that it's all sorted, I _hope_ you're going to feel less nervous Kyle. I have to call my sister and see how everything's going. And I'll tell your father what happened, to make it easier for you." Mom says and gives us one last smile before walking into another room.

That…was awkward and will probably need to get some sort of therapy for it in twenty or so years but, for now, I can live with it.

"Done!" I say. I finally finished that Trig homework I started earlier. Those last three identities were actually really hard to figure out. Still, I'm done with that and I can begin filling up my reading log with random words and phrases from the book.

Seriously, our teacher _does not_ read them. I've watched her grade them before; she just looks that there are some details about the book and that all the papers are filled in. It is the easiest assignment to fudge and cheat on. The same goes for the journals. As long as we stay on topic (even if it sucks) and don't just write random garbage like song lyrics (like someone did before – and got a zero on both journals _and_ reading logs for blatant cheating), then we will get at least a ninety percent on the assignment. No need to worry, but I might as well start.

When we got back to my room, I called my cousin Kyle. He sounded really happy that I called, and we talked for a few minutes before he had some sort of last scan before he could go home. Apparently, though, the accident was much worse than what my mother knew when she told us about it. Cousin Kyle was relatively lucky; apparently, the driver of the truck was drunk and was killed and even one of his classmates needed surgery. All Kyle needed was some casts for some bones that'll heal in a few months. We're all thankful he's alright.

He didn't say anything, nor did I ask, about any _message_ that was sent. I'm assuming he didn't get one. That…could be relevant into figuring stuff out. But, for the moment, it is irrelevant and I will deal with it…later.

Stan had finished his Chemistry and started his journals and reading logs while I was finishing the Trig. He decided to not wait until the night before they were due like we _both_ did the previous two times the assignments were due. I guess we both finally learned our lesson about procrastination…that, in the words of old Mr. Mackey, _it's bad,_ _mm'kay_!

"What do you think Cartman is going to have to show us tomorrow?" I ask Stan, who holds up his finger, signaling that he needs to get that thought down before he forgets it. We've done that to each other many times; it's not rude to either of us.

"I have no idea. But it will apparently help find out how you were outted." Stan says.

"Yeah…I guess we'll just see tomorrow." I say, before going back to this dumb book and looking for quotes and phrases to mark down for this dumb assignment and for possible use on an eventual essay we'll have to write.

Well, school's over. I guess it's time to head to Cartman's place now. Stan, Kenny, and Butters are with me. We invited Wendy too, but she elected not to come. She said she's with us in spirit, though…

Last night was pretty calm. Dad came into my room and tell me that he's alright with my being gay and that he loves me. Ike later came into my room and said he never suspected me but he's proud of me for telling everyone.

I almost told Ike that I didn't _come out_ but that I was _outted_. But I knew he would just react badly; he is still a genius even though he does still do stupid shit kids his age do. It just occurred to me, actually; maybe if we don't make progress with Cartman, we might have to recruit him for his savvy-ness…

The four of us walk to Cartman's house, which, just like ours, hasn't moved at all over the years. Stan still lives between Cartman and me, and Butters still lives next to Cartman on the other side. So, for most of us, the walk wasn't bad because we're used to it. The only one it can be a pain for sometimes is Kenny; he's the only one that doesn't live near the rest of us. Though he comes by often, he usually just goes home by the bus that only costs a fifty cents (which Stan, Butters, Wendy, Cartman, and myself each give him two dollars every month to pay for) because he's a high school student. But on days where he comes over, he just walks the rest of the way because he feels that it would be a waste of money otherwise.

When we get to Cartman's house, we knock on the door and his mother opens the door with a smile. We all thank her before heading up to Cartman's room, where he is at his computer typing and writing things.

"Ah! You guys made it just in time for me to make the finishing touch!" He says when we walk in, not even really greeting us.

"Finishing touch to what, Fatass?" I ask him, and he just pulls a Craig and flips me the bird and goes back to typing something and looking at the screen.

"Okay guys, here it is! This thing is going to help us find out who set our dear little Kyle up." Cartman says, and my interest is immediately piqued. So…

…Let's do this! Let's begin this manhunt!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Recently I've been busy with college work and now I am able to start writing again for a couple of weeks until more college stuff makes me allot no time to writing. But, besides that, how did you guys like this chapter? I was originally going to have the Broflovskis react badly, but I am deciding to be nice to everyone (not just Cartman) after "Legacy Scars" where I pretty much tortured ****_everyone_**** (If you have not read that story yet, I recommend you do. It was fun for me to write and it got a lot of great feedback.)**.** But, I have definitely opened up some possibilities for the rest of the plot. Also, don't forget to review!**


	4. Time for Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I've been favoring one of my other on-going stories and I have been neglecting this one. But, here's an update, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Also, please review!**

"Okay guys, here it is! This thing is going to help us find out who set our dear little Kyle up." Cartman says, and my interest is immediately piqued. So…

…Let's do this! Let's begin this manhunt!

**Spoofed (Chapter 4)-Time for Adventure**

"What exactly is that thing and how is it going to help Kyle?" Stan asks Cartman, and he turns around in his chair like he's giving a huge presentation.

"Now, now Stan. Hold your fucking balls. No need to rush this. Kyle, I will help you…on one condition." Cartman says, and I can feel my anger heating up. I _know_ he's only joking, but my temper…

"Screw you, Fatass." I say teasingly, not visibly showing my anger. I'm already calming down. He's just trying to delay this to add suspense or something. I should learn to get my anger under control. I'm just used to getting angry at him that I sometimes lose perspective…

"Kyle, it's a very reasonable request. All you have to do is get on your knees, open your mouth, and suck my balls." Cartman says with a serious face. Just like that, all my anger is gone because…

…That was freaking funny and it's time to have some fun! He tries to screw with me I'll screw with him right back.

"That's it? Oh, I thought it was going to be something bad. I like balls." I say, slowly getting down on my knees, trying to look seductively up at him while I give him a wink and softly lick my upper lick. His eyes bulge out and he laughs hard and I get up, trying to remain seemingly-serious.

"Oh, I forgot, you're actually gay. You'd probably enjoy sucking my balls." Cartman finishes his laugh, and I notice Stan, Butters, and Kenny are just smiling and chuckling at my antics.

I really love my friends. I'm so glad I'm able to joke around with them with shit like this, which would freak most straight guys out, and they don't even care. They're the best friends any guy could ever have.

"Okay, so back on topic, what exactly is that thing and how is it going to help me?" I ask him, and Cartman swivels his chair back to his computer like a stereotypical nerd.

"Yes, well it's pretty simple. What I had to do yesterday was call an old friend from our Coon and Friends days. He's an ex-cop and had some…_extra-legal_ equipment that he lent me. I just finished installing the software and drivers and crap on my computer. Basically, when we plug in any phone, we can see information about data received and data sent. So, incoming calls, outgoing calls, texts, emails, websites visited, and whatever else." Cartman says, and…I am very glad he's my friend!

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Kenny says, determined to figure out who did this to me. He…really cares about his friends and, if he has anything to do about it, won't let us be hurt.

"Shut the hell up poor boy! I'm trying to explain this all to you and do this as fast as I can!" Cartman says and plugs in his phone. I see him start typing things into the program he's using and unfortunately I don't understand anything of that sort. I may be good with computers, but I have to have experience with a program or coding in general before I know how to interpret anything like that. I wonder where he learned all this, to be honest.

"So, what does it say, Eric? Who did this to Kyle?" Butters asks. I've always found it…_adorable_ in a way…that he's the only one to call Cartman 'Eric.' I think it's just that Butters is his innocent self and that _anyone_, gay or straight, would find him adorable.

"Well, it doesn't tell us that, specifically. But-" Cartman says before being cut off. But…of course it doesn't tell us that. Of course my hopes would be gotten up only for me to be let down.

"Then why the hell are you wasting our times, Fatass?" Stan starts to get angry. I'm just disappointed and let down, now.

"Hold your shit, you fucking hippie! It doesn't tell us that directly, but it gives us a major lead!" Cartman retorts.

"Stop beating around the bush, Eric. Just tell us what it says and let's get on with avenging our fallen friend!" Butters says, and I look at him.

"…I'm right here, Butters. I'm totally not dead." I say. After all, I still do like living!...kind of.

"Everyone, just shut up the fuck up. Cartman, just go." Kenny says, trying to get the room's conversation back on topic. Even though we're here for a specific reason, it's so unpreventable and so inevitable that our conversation, at the first moment it can, get off-track.

"Fine, you poor piece of crap. _Anyway_, what it tells us first is what the texts came from; specifically, it comes from an IP address and a URL." Cartman says, and we all look at each other.

"What's that?" I ask. Maybe I'm not as good with computer's as I thought.

"Seriously, Jew? Well, it means that it came from a computer and a specific website. Let's pull up the website and see what it's for." Cartman says and begins typing something into his web browser. It pulls up a website that talks about something called 'spoofing,' and…I have no idea what that is.

"Eric, what's 'spoofing?'" Butters asks.

"Jesus Christ, guys. I thought you guys knew _a little_ about this kind of shit. When did I get to be the smart one? The fucking Jew is the one in the AP classes that fuck him all the time. Whatever, it means that someone sent a message and made it look like it came from Kyle's number, which explains why it showed up under our phones as from him because the phones thought it was his number. It also explains why the message but only our responses showed up in his phone." Cartman explains, and it's making a little bit of sense.

"Alright. So it definitely didn't come from my phone. That much is obvious, now. You said it doesn't tell us who sent it, but what is this IP address and what does it tell us and what can we find out from it?" I ask Cartman, our now go-to tech expert with anything from now on.

"Think of in IP Address like a computer's fingerprint. Every computer has its own unique IP Address and can be isolated with it." Cartman says, and this…really _is_ a major lead.

"Wait, so you can track the computer it was sent from just by using the IP Address?" Stan asks, and Cartman nods in response.

"In a way, yes. Let's see." Cartman types some stuff into a new program he opens on his computer. "Aw, shit! _Of course_ it wouldn't be that simple." Cartman swears, and…can we _really_ expect anything else? We're in the town of South Park; _of course_ nothing is simple for us.

"What is it, Eric? Was the IP thingy spoofed as well?" Butters asks.

"I don't think an IP address can be spoofed. And no, I just assumed that the asshole who did this did it from his own computer at home or something. According to my tracker, the approximate distance came from somewhere inside of the high school." Cartman says, and I get a little confused.

"Approximate distance? How do we narrow it down?" Kenny beats me to it. That was the _exact_ same thing I was going to ask.

"The only possible way would be to try to ping it in some way from another computer or device connected the school's network. The firewall they have prevents me from getting an accurate location and if I was connected to the network there, I could potentially get around it and maybe even narrow it down to the room. And then once we have the room, I would get on any of them and ping with some sort of pop-up it so we can locate it." Cartman says, and…this is very complicated.

What _the hell_ have we gotten ourselves into?

"And what would doing all that do? Where would we go from there?" Stan asks. I'm kind of just taking all this in now. This is some complicated shit.

"It all depends how well the guy or girl who did this was at keeping their tracks clean. Right now, all we know they used this anonymous website that anyone can use to spoof a message and that it came from a school computer. That could literally be anyone, even someone in this room theoretically just by the facts. But, depending on the location of the computer, we can figure out some things based on the time the messages were sent, who was in the room at the time doing what, and maybe, if that same person logged into something like an email, we can potentially narrow it down even more with the cookies in a browser or some research history, or _something_ that could give us a clue to the identity." Cartman finished his spiel, and this seems unreal. This is making me feel like we're private investigators or some sort of a detective.

"Why would anyone go through so much trouble to do this to me?" I ask. Cartman turns around in his chair.

"Unfortunately, Kyle, it wasn't much trouble at all. For him or her, it could have taken at most just five minutes and they wouldn't need any sort of tech experience. Trying to do some investigation on our part is what's difficult. Anyone can do this to anyone that they want to do it to." Cartman says, and I look at everyone else in the room. Everyone has different expressions on their faces. I don't know how to read any of them.

"Whatever we have to do Kyle, I will do it because I want whoever did this to you to pay for what they did. Nobody has the right to out anyone, especially not my best friend. This bitch-pussy fag asshole is going to pay for what he or she did. I promise." Stan says, truly angry. I smile at him, and he nods backs, determined to keep his promise.

"Yeah, Kyle. Whoever did this isn't going to get away with hurting you. We're going to help you because you're our friend." Butters says.

"You know I'm in, dude. I've been missing some adventure, and this is one that'll take coordination, skill, and some luck. I'd be a fool to pass this up. And, it helping you is just the icing on the cake. I'd do anything for you." Kenny says. I think he really does need to do something else; he needs a new distraction from all his shit that he goes through.

"And I guess I'll help you some more, you fucking Jew. I already did all this, I might as well see it through to the end." Cartman says, smirking.

"Thank you, everyone. You too, Fatass. You guys…I guess we're going on an adventure!" I say, and smile. I'm feeling good…

…But _what the hell_ have we gotten ourselves into?

**A/N: First, I want to apologize for some formatting last chapter; for some reason, the line breaks didn't show up and the transitions weren't clear. And two, this chapter marks the period of the story where things might get inconsistent here and there on some things. I do not have this planned out to the last detail, so I am winging it a bit it may come back to bite me later. Three, I do not know that much about technology. I really am making a lot of this stuff up as I go along, so don't think this is an accurate portrayal of stuff.. And with that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, don't forget to review!**


	5. The Investigation

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

**A/N: Yes, another late update, but I am now officially done with my first year of college! So, hopefully, summer break will allow me to have a good amount of writing done! Also, there's some more technological making-it-up-as-I-go-along here, so don't take that too seriously. And, as always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, please review!**

"Thank you, everyone. You too, Fatass. You guys…I guess we're going on an adventure!" I say, and smile. I'm feeling good…

…But _what the hell_ have we gotten ourselves into?

**Spoofed (Chapter 5)-The Investigation**

Okay, today's the day we start to hunt for my outter! Today's Monday; our meeting with Cartman was on Friday, so we were able to use the weekend to make a plan and to gather as much information as we could given our limited resources.

Besides the IP address and the website, we compiled some more information. First, the 'texts' were sent at 11:17 AM, about halfway into third period (which is the period I had that AP Government exam). This already rules out anyone in my AP Government class because everyone was there, but it doesn't matter much because nobody I really know is in that class except for the friends I made specifically in it, and I made no enemies there.

Second, after talking to my cousin Kyle again this weekend, I learned that he was not sent any message. I came out to him (my only actual coming out and not being forced out…), and he was definitely surprised but totally accepted me. He actually called me his best friend, which I smiled at. He's a handful, but he is family, and it makes me feel good that he sees me as a best friend. After talking to our 'squad,' we decided that that fact meant that this someone wasn't _that_ close to us, because many of our friends has my cousin Kyle's number from the past.

And, speaking of the squad, we updated Wendy on everything. She told us she wants in, and that _nobody_ hurts her ex-boyfriend's best friend and gets away with it! So, looks like we have an extra man to help us!

We all worked out a basic plan, and it's going to take all six periods of the day, possibly including breakfast/tutoring time. Seeing as how none of us has a laptop with the school's proprietary connection data, we can't just do it the old-fashioned way; we're going to have to schedule this out and do this step-by-step so we don't set off any of the firewall's alarms or get caught hacking.

The reason is that we're going to need the school's attendance records. Just because the person was there in the school that day, doesn't mean that he or she was in their class at the time. However, this tool can't even be useful (hopefully it will be, though), until after we find the individual computer and get the cookies from it. And even then it could end up being a dud.

Cartman designed a small malware called a cookie grabber. The computer's antivirus shouldn't be able to detect it if we turn it off while we're using the program, so that shouldn't be a problem. The only problem would be reading the cookies themselves; cookies are, in a nutshell, small batches of code that a computer reads that stores information, anything from search history to login info and credit card numbers in addition to a time stamp. But, the issue is that the cookies don't just say this outright; the codes have to be interpreted by a computer.

But, of course, Cartman has a solution to that, too. That same 'old friend' of his apparently threw in a cookie translator that apparently has a filter on the type of information it contains. Cartman's cookie grabber malware was coded with a sub-program that only captures search history and login usernames only – no passwords and definitely no personal information such as credit cards (if they were there). Cartman swears that he is an asshole, but not that much of an asshole to steal crap like that. And once we have all the cookies, we're narrow down the ones with time stamps ranging thirty minutes before and thirty minutes after, to help narrow down things even more.

However, Cartman says that it is possible that all this won't help. He told us from the very beginning that the person was smart enough to use a public computer with a website anyone can use, and that he or she could have been smart enough to delete the cookies. He told all of us that, even if that was the case, he wouldn't give up. I've never been so happy to have Eric Cartman as a friend, and I definitely have a newfound respect for him.

So, it's time to put the plan into action. The first step is sort-of easy, and sort-of difficult. Finding a computer is easy; there's a ton in the library and maybe two or three in most classrooms. The problem is finding one in a classroom one of us has that is also not in plain view so nobody can see we're trying to hack into the school's system. This is the most important step because if we're caught, we're in a hell of a lot of trouble.

This was where Wendy came in to help. She is in two extracurricular clubs that happen to meet Monday and Wednesday, and Tuesday and Thursday. So, she can get us a computer in the room at the time. The particular club that meets today does meet during tutoring time, so Cartman is with her. We have not been notified by text yet if he got anything or not, but we know that-

*Brring*

Speak of the devil himself. Stan Butters, and Kenny are with me, and Stan and Butters got the message and Kenny looks at Butters' phone.

_/Got them./_ He says simply, probably not wanting any evidence of our plan. Smart. _/Meet me at our breakfast table./_ He says, presumably to everyone as well.

* * *

"Okay. That was good. I was in and out of the system and we have the attendance records. Now we need to start finding the computer. Jew, this is our job at lunch in the library. You're gonna have to keep guard while I do that and make it seem like we're working; so I'll be saying random crap as if it's a research assignment." Cartman tells us. Tutoring/breakfast period ends in only about ten more minutes and then we have to separate to 1st period.

"And after? This first thing with you two will be to narrow down the location of the computer with that IP address that we found. Then what happens?"" Stan asks.

My friends really care about this. Throughout all this, I've barely asked any of the questions. It was either Kenny or Stan that got the first words in and stuff. It's starting to feel like I'm just in this for the ride, now. I'm starting to not even feel like a victim or anything.

"That depends on the location of the computer. Remember, first we need the room. Then I have to be in the room to get the computer itself. If the room is a room one of us has, then finally luck will be on our side. But if we're unlucky as we always seem to be, then it'll be in some god-forsaken shithole room and we'll have to get someone else to _somehow_ get me in that place." Cartman says, and I roll my eyes. We already _know_ something will go wrong here. It's fucking South Park, after all.

"Alright. Let's do this, Cartman."

* * *

When I walk into the library three minutes after fourth period Spanish with Stan ended, I immediately see Cartman near the back, in one of the computers that faces the front. I can only assume he left 4th period early to get that computer because if he hadn't we would be _screwed_. I walk up to Cartman who pulls out the seat next to him for me.

"Welcome, Kyle. Okay, let's do this. Take out your notebook, and write down what I say. I'm going to be giving numbers and coordinates and then I'm going to need your math skills – I'll explain after. Just write." He says. He…is doing so much for me and I don't even feel like I've expressed my gratitude to him yet.

So much for the asshole who did this to me. I feel like the real asshole right now, to be honest.

"The largest mountain's base in one if Africa. Mount Kunjodungo in Angola." Cartman says. Okay, he is completely bullshitting this. I have to suppress my laugh when he says _Kunjodungo_. I write the bare minimum of what he's saying, especially because one of the librarians is close by helping someone find a book in the stacks. He's typing more into his computer and his mouse is clicking.

"Tell me more about Mount Kunjodungo, Cartman. Where in Angola is it?" I ask, the librarian walking close by and glancing at us with a smile and stops at the bookcase next to us.

"South-western Angola, Kyle. You know, near that one city that I can never remember but it's in the notes." Cartman says until the librarian walks past us. "Fucking finally. 102.98 by 161.72 and 72.62 by 161.72. That's it, we're done. I got it fast." Cartman says and quickly types and clicks and unplugs his two flash drives from his computer. He takes a deep breath and exhales. "Dude, find the midpoint of those two points. That IP address was only able to give me a circular range, and those two points represent the diameter. Find the midpoint, you find the center of that circle and find the exact coordinates of the computer's room, which I can pinpoint of this overlay I downloaded onto my flash drive." Cartman tells me.

"Okay. Midpoint…oh, yeah! I remember that formula." I say as I solve it, but only for the X coordinate. The Y coordinate is the same for both so I don't need to solve that one. I quickly write the numbers down, not able to do mental math with triple digits in my head. I divide them by two and get the number. "87.8 by 161.72" I tell Cartman, who has since plugged the flash drive back in and opened this weird map of the school with numbers every time he moves the mouse.

"Uhhh….okay. Those coordinates you game me tell me that that room is in F hall…on the right side…in room 37." Cartman says.

F37…I am not familiar with the teacher in that room. F is primarily a Science hall, but I've never been in 37 as it's far down on the hall and I've only ever been in the first door in the hall. I quickly send a text to everyone asking if they know who teaches in F37.

"Thanks, Cartman." I say. I'm shit at expressing gratitude, but even more shit at people I'm not _especially_ close to, like I am with Stan or Kenny or my family. Butters, Wendy, and Cartman are my other best friends, but I'm not as close with them, and it's hard for me to say more than a simple thanks.

"Don't thank me yet, Jew. We still have to get in F37, find the computer, and apply my cookie grabber and _hope_ there's some identifying information on the perp. Don't thank me until we have an answer." Cartman says, putting his stuff away in his bag.

"Cartman, if I may-" I cut gut off when my phone sounds from the text. Did I forget to mute it after this morning? That's why I put my phone in my locker before exams, just in case…

_/Butters has Earth Science in that room fifth period, with Dobbs./_ Stan texts me.

"What did the hippie-fag say?" How does he know it's Stan?

"Apparently Butters has that class next period, with a teacher named Dobbs." I tell him.

"Okay. I'll call him, and we'll see what we can do then. For now, go get some lunch." Cartman tells me, pulling out his phone.

We weren't able to get lunch; we expected this to take the entire lunch time, and it's taken a good two-thirds of it so far.

"What about you?" I ask him. If anyone deserves lunch, it's him. He's done _so much_ for me already and I feel like a jackass just sitting here.

"Nah, I'll work on this. Just go, Jew." He says. Something's…wrong, here. But I'll confront him about it after all this; he's still as stubborn as he was before all this shit happened.

"Okay, Cartman. Thanks, and good luck."

* * *

It's the end of sixth period. Three more minutes until the final bell of the school day rings. I have not heard anything else from anyone since lunch. Hopefully, Cartman and Butters got somewhere last period.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

God, I hate our school bell. It's not even a fucking bell; it's a series of electronic beeps. I get out my phone and look at it – nothing. Whatever; I make sure to turn back on the ringer and volume and stuff and-

*Brring*

Well, that wait didn't last long.

_/Sorry I couldn't message you guys. Damn teacher bitch took my phone when I was trying to tell you guys. Butters and I got the cookies and stuff. We're going to my house and see what they reveal."_ Cartman's long text reads.

In just a few more minutes, all of us except for Wendy are walking to Cartman's house, where he's going to translate the codes in the cookies for us. There isn't much conversation in way of the investigation, just some normal high school stuff. It actually feels nice to get a break from this insanity so I can just be _me_ again. We get to Cartman's house and greet his mom, and he greets her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek!

She was _obviously_ shocked when that happened, and I know I was. Cartman is _not_ one to show any sort of affection or kindness, especially in front of all his friends. What the hell is going on here? Whatever the case, we don't mention it and we all head up to his room.

"Okay, guys, for once we had a break. The computer Butters and I used, which was the only one in the back of the room, was the computer the perp used. After we initiated the pop-up signal, it appeared there. I can only assume that the perp used it because it's the only one hidden from the rest of the class." Cartman says when he turns on his monitor and sets everything up.

"How did you guys even get access to the computers?" I ask. I mean, teachers don't let people do what they want, do they? Mine sure don't, at least.

"Mrs. Dobbs is really cool. I just asked her if I can work on a project with my partner. She said she didn't mind as long as we don't make much noise." Butters says. Why can't I have teachers like that? Fuck, dude!

"I know, lucky bastard. If I was in that class I'd do that every fucking Friday." Kenny says, and I can't help but chuckle at that.

"Anyway, guys. Here we go. It'll take a minute or two but the program that old friend game me will translate and organize the cookies and search history into something we can understand." Cartman says and starts typing again. He pushes the 'enter' key somewhat loudly and swivels his chair to face us.

"Where, and when, did you learn all this, dude? I mean, this is computer science stuff is up your alley." I ask him. This stuff…he can really make a good living if he pursues it.

"I've been teaching myself and learning online the past couple of years. No big deal." He says, _modestly_. This is Eric Cartman – he is _never_ modest.

"No big deal? Dude, you should major in this in college. Like, seriously, you could get one _hell_ of a job." Stan tells Cartman. Cartman smiles a little, but then turns around in the chair.

"Thanks. I'll think about it when the time comes. But, right now, the program just finished. Let's see what we have. Organize by…date, and scroll down to November 5th, and range of 10:47 AM t0 11:47 AM." Cartman says, clicking and scrolling on his computer.

"What can you see? Any login names or emails or something?" Stan asks, Cartman is focusing on reading the computer.

"I'm not so sure, yet. I have a few websites here, so let's pull them up." Cartman says and copies and pastes each website into the browser. "Whoa, here's something." Cartman says as he gets to the third website.

_How to Send Internet Text messages for free in Five Seconds!_ Is what the article is titled. When I see that I can feel my anger rising. I haven't gotten nearly this angry since this whole thing happened last week.

"Close it. Just fucking close it." I say through my teeth. I turn my head away and take a few deep breaths before focusing again.

"Sorry, Kyle. I didn't know what it was. Let's see what else…oh! Here's a YouTube login. Let's check that channel." Cartman says after my little scene. He pulls up the channel, and we see a bunched of liked and favorited videos.

"Wait a second, dude. These look familiar. Ohhh, no it isn't _that_ video." Butters says, and I look to him.

"What is it, Butters." Kenny asks him.

"Remember two weeks ago that funny video that was going around the school? That funny porn edit mashup with that harmonica?" Butters asks us, and I can definitely recall it now. That video was the buzz of the student body all that week, and everyone was showing it to everyone. I remember almost spilling chocolate milk out of my nose during lunch the first time Stan showed me that harmonica clip because it was that freaking funny.

"Holy shit. This says it was favorited almost three weeks ago." Cartman says, looking back at the YouTube page. Does that mean what I think it means?

"Exactly. I'm willing to bet that whoever owns thus account, and thus whoever spread the video around the school first, is the same person that outted Kyle. There wasn't any other identifiable information on that computer, was there Eric?" Butters says and asks, making the connection.

"No. Just that fucking article, the site itself, and this YouTube username. Butters…you might have just figured out the next step to find whoever did this. Good job, Sherlock Stotch." Cartman says, and Butters blushes. We all laugh at the Sherlock Stotch comment.

"Gee, thanks Eric." Butters says, excited.

"So, how do we track this? Obviously attendance records and all this other stuff is of no use to us anymore. Are you telling us that we're just going to have to _ask_ who people heard about it from?" Stan asks. This is so confusing now.

"Well, yeah. I mean, this account has no uploaded videos. The username _BigBootysRHot007_ isn't really identifiable. So, start. Where did everyone hear about the video?" Cartman asks and swivels his chair back to us.

"I heard about it from Craig, and he told me Clyde showed it to him." Kenny says. Kenny hangs out with that group often, so that's something.

"I heard about it from Tweek who said Clyde told him." Butters says.

"I heard about it from Jimmy. He didn't tell me who told him about it." Cartman says.

"Well, I'm the one that showed it to Kyle and Wendy, and Craig showed it to me." Stan says.

"Well, then that's two people. Jimmy and Clyde. Let's just call them and ask them who they heard it from." I say, my heart beating faster. I want to know who did this to me!

"Okay. I'll call Jimmy, and You guys call Clyde." Cartman says and walks out of the room with his phone. In a second, I already hear a dial tone, and see that Stan has his phone out on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Clyde answers his phone.

"Hey, Clyde. It's Stan. I need to ask you a quick question. Remember that hilarious porn thing you showed Craig and he showed to me, the thing with the harmonica?" Stan asks, silently tapping his finger on his knee.

"Yeah. That shit was great." Clyde says, chuckling.

"Who told you about it?" Stan asks.

"Token. He showed it to Craig, Tweek, and me when we were hanging out at his place." Clyde says. _Token…_

"Is his username _BigBootysRHot007_?" Stan asks, voice angry. Did we just find out who outted me?

"Yes. How did you know what?" Clyde asks.

"Clyde, what do you think of someone outing a guy as gay to his friends and family?" Stan asks, looking to me. He has his game face on, and I can tell he is hitching a plan. Just when Stan asks that, Cartman walks back into the room.

"That's…awful. Why? Who was-" He stops himself for a moment before resuming speaking. "Don't tell me _Kyle_ was forcibly outted. You think Token would do that?" Clyde asks, obviously surprised.

"I was, Clyde. I didn't even know until Stan asked me about the text he got saying I was gay. I was outted; I didn't come out. And we do think that Token did it. We have evidence." I say, finally.

I'm not really sure how I'm feeling at the moment. My heart has pretty much returned to its normal resting heart rate, and I don't really feel angry or sad.

"That's…_bullshit_. If he did that…I will never talk to him again. Okay. Tomorrow during tutoring time, tell me your evidence and stuff. Then I guess I can ask Token with you. Kyle…if he did this…I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Clyde says, legitimately upset.

"Clyde…we don't blame you, at least I don't. I can hear it in your voice, and your text to me that day I was outted showed that you wouldn't do that." I tell him. He's always been a decent friend to all of us, along with Craig and Tweek.

Token, on the other hand…not so much. I got a bad text from him, anyway.

"Yeah, Clyde. We don't blame you. Thank you for helping us, and we'll see you tomorrow and discuss all this with you, okay?" Stan asks Clyde at the end,

"Alright. Thanks for…not blaming me, I guess. I swear, if I knew he was doing this, and that's just assuming he did he right now, then I wouldn't have let him. If I knew _anyone_ was doing this, I would have stopped them. I'm so sorry this happened to you, Kyle. See you guys tomorrow." Clyde says, sounding extremely remorseful.

"Bye, Clyde. See you tomorrow." Stan and I say and we hang up. I look around at the other members of our squad, except for Wendy who isn't here. "What do you all think?" I ask them.

"I think he's telling the truth. He hangs out with Craig and is his best friend. Craig's a douchebag, but a nice douchebag. He's not mean to be mean – he's mean to just annoy people and nothing more." Kenny says.

"And they both hang out with Tweek, one of the nicest guys I know." Butters says.

"I trust him. He's always been a nice guy in passing and stuff. But do you guys really think it's Token? I mean, I have no doubt that Clyde thinks what happened to Kyle is awful and would have stopped it if he could. But do you think Token could have done it?" Stan asks, and it's my turn to answer.

"Maybe. I mean, remember he sent me a not-so-enthusiastic text when I 'came out,' which if he hated me he could have outted me, too. And Cartman said there was nothing else with the cookies. The article and his YouTube name were there. I say it's a good chance." I say, and everyone stays silent. "Cartman, what did Jimmy say?" Maybe that'll give us something else.

"That he saw the video from Craig, which goes back to Clyde then Token." Cartman says, obviously caught up to speed since he came in late.

"Well, there we go. Until tomorrow, we're stuck. Right?" Kenny asks, looking around at us.

"Looks like it. I guess it's time to go home, then." Stan says, and everyone starts getting up.

"Kenny, would you like a lift home? I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind." Cartman asks Kenny…

…What the _hell_ is going on with him?

* * *

During tutoring time, Clyde meets up with us at our usual breakfast table. It turns out he also lied on the income sheet and gets free meals as well, as he chose the Raisin Bran cereal. He pours his milk in and lets it sit before talking with us.

"Okay. What's your evidence that it was Token who outted Kyle?" Clyde asks, just lightly pressing the cereal in the milk. I do that sometimes; he' trying to make it softer but so much that it's soggy.

"Well, basically, we found the computer the outter used using it's IP address and checked browser history and logins and stuff at the time. The only thing in a range of thirty minutes before and after was the YouTube name, so we assume he was using YouTube while doing it." I try to explain, but I probably botched it all up.

"I'm just going to assume Cartman did some not-so legal stuff to be able to do all that, right?" Clyde asks, finally taking a bit of his cereal.

"You'd be right." Cartman says, humorously.

"Well, I've been thinking about this after you called me. At lunch, I'll ask him alone, but you guys will be nearby. If he did, he certainly wouldn't tell you guys. But, I'm one of his best friends, so he'll tell me." Clyde says, not looking at us and only his cereal.

Though he didn't have anything to do with it, I bet he still feels guilty.

"I'm okay with that. Are all of you?" I say, looking at our squad. Wendy is here; Stan and I updated her once we got back to my house after yesterday.

"I trust you, Clyde. And we all talked yesterday. We _all_ trust you. Thank you for this." Stan says, and then we all get quiet while we eat our breakfast. Today's specialty was French Toast; I can definitely use the treat after this whole week so far. But, maybe after lunch, this will all be over...

* * *

"Okay. Here I go." Clyde says, nervous. He walks up to Token's table; he's sitting with Craig, Tweek, Bebe, and Jimmy. He gives Token a handshake/hive-five-type greeting and I can see that they are talking. But, after a few moments, I see Clyde's head shaking, as if he's saying 'no, no, no' over and over again.

They continue talking and then-

…Holy shit…

Clyde just punched Token square in the face!

**A/N: Wow, this was a **_**monster**_** of a chapter, wasn't it? I hope that this longer one makes up for the delay in updating. Did you guys enjoy this one? I don't know. This one just felt rushed to me. But, I hope you guys liked it. Also, don't forget to review!**


	6. Life's Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but here's the final(!) chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**Also, please review!**

Clyde and Token continue talking and then-

…Holy shit…

Clyde just punched Token square in the face!

**Spoofed (Chapter 6)-Life's Trial**

"What the fuck was that for, Clyde?" Token screams, rubbing his face and poking at his nose. I assume he's checking for any injuries for what he would assume to be his 'perfect' face.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, asshole!" Clyde shouts, looking over to us. He looks…so sad, and so betrayed.

We all run over to where he is. Clyde is still looking to us when Token catches him off guard and elbows him in the back of the head. Clyde manages to catch his balance rather than falling over to the floor. Token is about to go in for another punch before Stan catches his arm and stopping it. Kenny grabs Clyde and holds him like Stan holds Token.

"Alright, boys, calm down for a second." Stan says, having a tight grip on Token's arm while the others at the table just look at us, but Craig looks like he's about to speak. His two best friends are fighting, after all.

"What the hell's going on here? Clyde, dude, why did you punch Token?" Craig speaks up. I think he might have just been waiting for things to not be all punch-y and violent-y.

"He's a bastard and has no regard for people's feelings." Clyde says, trying to get out of Kenny's grip.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Token asks. He puts his hands out in a way that many of us often do when we have absolutely no clue.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell were we just talking about?" Clyde yells. Somehow, barely any of the other tables are aware of what's going on. At least we're not the center of attention.

"So? Why are you mad? I didn't do anything bad." Token says, defensively.

"The hell you didn't! You just told me you did it! How is that doing nothing bad?" Clyde counters.

So, it looks like Token really was the culprit after all this. So the investigation at least proved to have some fruitful results. But…

…What am _I_ supposed to do about this? What will confronting him do? It's not like anything can be changed. It's not like a violent response will make anything good happen. Violence would only lead to more violence, and the cycle of pain would continue.

Why did we start this anyway? What could we have even done? Maybe just to know why…

…I think I just want to know _why_. That's it.

"Because it was just a joke!" Token says, and I can already predict that things are going to explode.

"How that hell is that a joke?" Stan yells, letting Token's arm go and giving him a push.

"She told me that she was just getting a little payback and that it was a joke." Token says, and who in the hell is 'she' and payback for _what_? "…It _was_ a joke, wasn't it?" Token adds, seemingly genuinely curious.

Now it's looking like he wasn't thee true mastermind of this, just an unlucky pawn…

"Damn it, Token." Clyde says, softly.

"Wait, you're really gay?" Token asks, turning to me.

"Duh! Why else would we be this upset? You fucking _outted_ him." Kenny says, who has since let go of Clyde.

"I did _what_?" Token is actually really surprised.

"Are you fucking with us, is that it? Because I swear-" Cartman begins but is cut off.

"No, I _swear_ that I didn't mean any harm. Kyle, look, I don't like you. That's no secret, and I know you don't like me. But I wouldn't do _anything_ like that to you. She told me that it was just a little prank, that's it!" Token says, and just like Clyde on the phone, I actually believe him.

"Then who's 'she'?" I ask, looking at Token. His eyes are looking away in what I can only assume is embarrassment and shame.

"Bebe." Token says, and I immediately look over to Wendy.

"W-What? _Bebe?_ Why would my best friend put you up to doing this to Kyle?" Wendy asks, shocked and even _disgusted_.

"I don't know her reasons. She only asked me to help." Token says, and I'm not even reacting anymore. This whole situation is fucked and has been fucked since the beginning of everything.

Can I _please_ just have another ass-fucking A.P. test so I don't have to ever worry about drama like this?

"And why would you agree to help her knowing this is what she was planning on doing?" I finally say something.

"She, um, _offered_ to give me some, um…_hummers_." He says, blushing and embarrassed.

"Oh, fucking hell, Token." Craig says. I kind of forgot everyone at that table was still there, because they have made themselves part of the background until now. "And, Clyde, I can understand why Kyle and the rest of them would be this upset. They're my friends too, and it pisses me off a little. But why are you so upset? It doesn't involve you." Craig asks him.

That _is_ a good point, actually.

"Because…" He stops for a second and breathes in a few times. "I'm…" He struggles for the words.

…It suddenly all makes sense, now. I wonder if anyone else has figured it out by the way he can't say it. Maybe they can't, because the others aren't like _us_, are they?

I walk over to Clyde and put my hand on his shoulder. He turns to me and I just give him a genuine, caring smile. He mouths the word 'alright' slightly and takes another deep breath.

"I'm gay, too." Clyde says, holding his breath after he says it. His head is turned away from us, and I bet his eyes are closed.

"Oh." Craig says, obviously having nothing else to say. I don't think any of us do, really…

"Well that's cool!" Tweek speaks up. Clyde turns to look at him, obviously surprised by the support.

"Really? You guys don't mind at all?" Clyde asks, obvious happy that at least one of his friends supports him.

"No, not at all. If we accepted Kyle, of course we'd accept you, too!" Craig says, and Jimmy nods in agreement. "Token?" Craig says his name, and Token looks to Clyde.

"Of course I accept you, Clyde. I didn't know you were, and I didn't know Kyle was. It was just supposed to be harmless joke according to Bebe, and I was getting some _benefits_ in return. I feel disgusted with myself knowing that I not only did something terrible to you, Kyle, but I also hurt one of my best friends. If I knew, I wouldn't have done it. God, I'm such a fucking dumbass. I'm so sorry, both of you." Token says, and slams his head on the table.

"…I forgive you." I say after a few seconds. Token, and everyone else, looks to me in shock.

"What?" Token says, almost silent.

"Maybe I shouldn't be forgiving you. But, I am. Why? Things turned out alright. My family is alright with it, all my friends accept me, and I don't have to hide it anymore. If things had turned out differently, then I would probably be much more pissed than I am, maybe even more than I was when I found out this happened because you only did it for some fucking blowjobs. But, also, nothing good would come from not forgiving you, anyway.

"If I didn't forgive you, either my friends or myself would try to get revenge. What would that bring? Pain. And then revenge would be sought by you guys. More pain. I don't want this cycle of pain to go on, especially because everything turned out alright for me to begin with. You already are ashamed and disappointed in yourself, and I'll let remembering this whole thing be my revenge. And, lastly, you made it sound like you were just a pawn and Bebe was the king. If you're telling the truth, she's to blame as well, not just you." I finish saying.

Throughout this whole thing, my friends have been the ones mostly carrying it. I wanted to know, but I never thought about what would happen once we got to this point. Maybe it's because in my mind, I never thought we would get here. Was it that I didn't _want_ to get to this point, or that I didn't believe we actually _could_? I don't know, and I don't really want to find out…

Though I'm hot-headed and I get angry easily, I also know when to let something go and when to not. This is one of the situations to let it go. There is no justice in a situation like this; it's best to just end the suffering as soon as possible.

"I forgive you too, Token. It's going to take some time before we can truly be friends like we were again, but I do forgive you. It's true that I was not ready at all to tell anyone, but if Kyle can forgive you, I know I can, too. And at least I don't have to hide at school anymore, so you're just gonna have to get used to me talking about guys I occasionally find cute." Clyde says with some humor at the end. "But, Token, for the future, learn how something can affect someone else before you do it. We're all people, even though we don't drive hybrids." Cue _groan_ from Stan from that song he wrote years ago. We all laugh at the memory…

"I don't know how else to say sorry or to thank both of you for forgiving me. I'm sorry, and thanks." Token says. I take the initiative and hold out my hand. Clyde sees this and does the same, and Token shakes both of our hands.

"Kyle…" Stan says, softly. I turn and look at him before turning back.

"There's now just one thing bugging me." Kenny says, and we all turn to him. "Wasn't Bebe sitting here when we first showed up?" Kenny asks.

* * *

It appears as if Bebe left the lunch table as soon as she saw Clyde coming over after being part of our group. We all decided that, for the rest of lunch, to let her go and to just finish clearing the air.

We sat at the table with everyone after we all had gotten our free food. Clyde was definitely nervous about being out to all of us, but he'll get over it in time.

Wendy said that she'll personally talk to Bebe in their class together in sixth period. She said she'll force Bebe to talk by threatening to tell Bebe's parents what she's been doing, by hurting me _and_ being promiscuous with Token.

It makes me wonder _why_ Bebe would do all this to me, though. Like I told everyone before, revenge isn't really possible or worth it, but I still want to know why. I don't think I ever did anything to her; in fact, we barely had any interaction in years.

Obviously it was important to her enough that she would give Token blowjobs (multiple – not just one) to do this. Different reasons are floating around in my head, but I can't just find one that would fit. I guess we just have to wait for Wendy to tell us.

Sixth period ends in just a few minutes. We're all going to Cartman's house, she included, for some simple hanging out now that all this will all be done.

Though, I do want to find out what's been up with Cartman. He's being acting so out of character for him, and I think it's time to finally address it when we're all together…

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The bell rings, and we all meet up at the front of the school. We start making our way to Cartman's house while Wendy begins to tell the tale.

"I'm not going to lie, I was expecting a lot more than the reasoning she gave. So, where to begin? Remember when we were kids and Bebe and I were in that clubhouse with you, Stan and Kyle where we played truth or dare? Well, she remembers that kiss you gave her and recalls that you said it was 'fucking sickening' and was pissed off about it ever since. In her words, you not only 'broke her heart' but also 'ruined her self-esteem for her beauty.'

"She didn't actually know you were gay either; she said that she wanted everyone to believe that because someone that I told the clubhouse thing to years ago brought it up and it reminded her of everything. She was _furious_ when he brought it up." Wendy finishes.

Rather than saying anything, I just begin to laugh!

"_That's_ why she did all this? Because she was a little embarrassed by a quick peck when we were eight? You know, that's so pathetic that it's just funny and nothing else." I say, laughing. Kenny and Butters are laughing too.

"Well at least you guys actually got to do something in that clubhouse! Rebellious teenagers took over mine and Kenny's!" Cartman says, and I remember that stupid bet we made.

"…Don't remind me. At least you didn't get dared to jam a damn twig down your fucking dickhole. I'm _so _lucky Clyde ran out in fear that I didn't have to do it. You guys were sick back then, Wendy." Stan says, playfully.

"She is _still_ sick. I honestly think she has a mental disorder of some kind. These past few months, she's been going off the edge and stuff. Now she's offering sex to Token for literally no advantage because she could have done the website thing herself. I asked her, and she said that she didn't want any chance of a trace back to her. She didn't even realize Token could have just said her name like he did when we asked. She didn't even understand the harm at all in giving him oral for one small task she could have done herself without making mistakes like Token did.

"Honestly, I'm going to tell her parents anyway. I truly think she needs some help. She's not my best friend anymore because of what she did, but I can't help but worry. I think she is mentally ill." Wendy says, obviously still a caring person to even someone who betrayed her and her friends.

* * *

We get to Cartman's house, and we just stay in his living room, already playing games and eating snacks in just a few minutes of getting there.

"Cartman, I need to ask you. What's been up with you? You did so much to help me during all this. You sacrificed your own lunch so I could get mine when we were in the library. You offered Kenny a ride home. You even showed your mother affection in front of us. You were even _modest_ about your computer science interest when we brought it up. So, just be real with us now." I ask him. Butters and Kenny pause their game, and Wendy stops eating her noisy, crunchy chips.

"Damn it, guys! Fine. Simply put, I'm tired of being a jerk. I see you all and you're all so close to each other. You all have best friends and stuff. Sometimes I wonder why you guys even be nice to me, let alone my friend with how mean I've been. I don't want to feel like that anymore. I want to have the close bonds and friendships that you all have. I want to also be someone that my mother and my family back in Nebraska will truly be proud of. I want to be someone that _I_ would be proud of. There, now we don't speak another word of what I just said." Cartman says, and there we go. It all makes sense, now.

"Whatever." I say, nonchalantly. He says he doesn't want to speak of it, I won't bring it up.

"Alright." "Okay." "Sure." And such responses come from our friends.

I'm watching Kenny and Butters play their game. It's going to be nice to start hanging out again without all the drama. Who knows? We might even try inviting Craig or Clyde, or Tweek or maybe even Token sometime.

But now, things are going to start getting normal again. I'm going to have to start giving all my attention to my AP classes and the rest of my schoolwork, Stan is going to procrastinate on his reading logs (and I will most likely, as well…), and Butters will still pull a Sherlock Stotch every now and then and shock us. The only difference will be Cartman, who's going to be even less of a jackass than he's been the last few years.

Is this what is meant by growing up? Cartman realizing the true bonds of friendship, Wendy breaking her word to help an (ex-) friend in need who wouldn't get help otherwise, me being able to forgive and forget the could-have of what happened?

This has really put things into perspective. Sure, I suppose that if things had turned out differently, then I would probably be not forgiving at all, but that's not what happened. And knowing my cousin was in an accident, where he could have died, makes me see how something like my sexuality really isn't that big of a deal after all.

If what Wendy believes is true, then Bebe really is mentally ill. And no matter what, Token is going to live with the guilt of what he did and the shame knowing that he did it just for some sex. Those are both hard things to live with.

And me, well, I'm just gay.

Maybe, in the long run, this did some good. Bebe is finally going to get help, Token learned to think about consequences, Clyde can be himself at least a little, I don't have to worry how my family or friends react anymore, and Cartman even realizes his passion for computer science now. We all got some sort of reality check.

And I know this will not be the only thing life throws at me. But I hope that this whole thing taught me not to just get angry when something happens to me, but to do something about it. In this case, I wasn't able to do much except find out why, but it taught me to do something more than to just get pissed off and just take it. It taught me to step up, and that it's good to rely on friends to help on occasion.

And it wasn't just me either. This was a trial for everyone in their own way. And I believe that we _all_ learned something valuable from this, though each has to determine what that is and how to apply it to life's challenges in the future.

"Okay, Kyle. Your turn! Be prepared to get your ass _fucked_ in this game!" Kenny says as he beat Butters, making it my turn against Kenny.

That's another thing this taught me. This taught me to _not_ to mention getting 'fucked' by things like A.P. tests when they're troublesome or difficult because people will start applying them to everything for me…

**The End**

**A/N: Well, that's the ending. I'll admit, before the last chapter, I never did have a full outline of who exactly the perp was. And my original plan didn't work too well, but I think that this one works. I kind of feel that this chapter was rushed, especially for the final chapter, because of all the reveals were in this one in such a small timespan. But I like to think that I summed everything up well in the end and made everything that happened actually **_**mean**_** something to the characters involved. **

**Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter and of this story? I hope it was fun for you guys to read! I hope you all review! Thanks for reading! :)**

**I'd also like to thank a user known as LittleMissMuppet for reading this chapter in advance at my request and providing some feedback. Thank you! :D**


End file.
